A Daddy's Love Towards His Son
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: A series of one shots based on Ferb and Lawrence. Daddy/son bonding and fluff only.
1. Scrape

**Hello,**

**I decided to do a series of one shots based off of Ferb and Lawrence. Who, in my opinion, do not get enough credit and storys in this section. So... I'm going to help change that. :) Some will be when Ferb is very young, older, toddler, married, dating, etc... and will just be some daddy/son fluff. Happy, sad, funny... I'll do it all.**

**Here's the first one called Scrape. Enjoy**

**I do not own P&F**

* * *

><p>Four-year-old Ferb Fletcher was running around the yard, with his arms stretched out wide. He was pretending that he was a jet plane, flying around the big blue sky in search of a whole new island. He hopped over his sandbox and swerved underneath some tree branches that were hanging low in the yard. He sometimes ran up to the swing set and lied on his tummy and used his feet to launch himself in the air while still swinging on the swing. Ferb giggled slightly and looked over at his father, who was sitting in the yard and reading a book.<p>

Lawrence glanced up at his son and waved over at him. He chuckled as he watched his son hop off the swing set and resume to running around like an airplane. Lawrence reached down and carefully picked up his glass of ice tea and took a sip. It was a beautiful day outside and he was happy that he had off from work today. He loved watching his son running around in the backyard and playing on the swing set. He smiled again before looking back down at his book.

Ferb made small airplane noises as he ran around in circles. He was having so much fun, that he didn't notice that his shoes became untied. As he ran, he accidently tripped over his laces and went flying forward. His knees scraped against the ground and his chin hit the ground hard. Tears began to sting his eyes as he sat up.

He sniffed and looked over at his father, "Da… daddy!"

Lawrence looked up from his book and his eyes grew wide, "Ferb…"

He tossed the book to the side and darted over to where his fallen son was. He kneeled down next to Ferb and saw that his knees were badly scraped and his chin had a cut on it. Ferb's bottom lip trembled and more tears escaped his eyes as he reached his arms up to his dad. Lawrence scooped his son up into his arms and felt Ferb bury his head into his shirt. Lawrence walked back up to the house while rubbing Ferb's back on the way there.

Ferb whimpered slightly, so Lawrence spoke soothingly, "Easy son easy… daddy's here… daddy's going to take care of you."

Ferb cried silently into his dad's shoulder and felt his dad rubbing his back and head.

Once they were inside, Lawrence headed into the bathroom and sat Ferb down on the counter. He went to pull away, when he realized Ferb was still clutching unto his shirt.

Lawrence patted his son's head, "Ferb… you have to let go so daddy can get you cleaned up, okay?"

Ferb shook his head and clutched his dad's shirt tighter.

"Come on, son… let go of daddy's shirt."

Ferb slowly released his father's shirt and leaned back on he seat. The boy had tearstains on his cheeks and he wore a small sad look. Lawrence quickly dug out the first aid kit from underneath the sink and opened it up. He took out a cotton ball and poured some peroxide on it.

He patted his son's thigh, "This is going to sting a little, but it will help make you feel better."

Ferb nodded and grabbed unto his father's hand that was still on his thigh and braced himself. Lawrence began dabbing at Ferb's cut knees, cleaning off any dirt that was in the open scrapes. Ferb yelped slightly but kept his mouth shut most of the time.

After his knees were cleaned up, Lawrence took out two band aids and placed each one on Ferb's knee. He then planted a firm kiss on each one and stood back up.

"Now let's take a look at your chin." Lawrence spoke while tipping his son's chin back a little.

The scratch didn't look that bad, but Lawrence still cleaned it off anyway. When he was done he kissed his son's chin firmly before he started to clean up the sink and put away the first aid kit. Once he was done, he scooped Ferb back up into his arms and walked back downstairs and into the living room. He sat down on the couch and set the young boy on his lap. Ferb leaned up against his dad's chest and clutched his shirt tightly.

Lawrence patted his son's hair, "There, there… you're alright now."

Ferb rubbed his damp eyes and looked up at his father.

Lawrence smiled, "Do you want to go back outside and play planes?"

Ferb shook his head.

"Well… would you like to go back outside and play in your sandbox?"

Ferb shook his head again.

"What would you like to do then son?"

Ferb wrapped his arms around his father and mumbled, "I just want to sit here with you right now…"

Lawrence rubbed his son's back and kissed him on the top of his head. Ferb snuggled up against his father's chest and relaxed when he listened to his heartbeat. Lawrence kept rubbing his back and running his fingers through his son's hair, until Ferb fell asleep on his lap. Lawrence kissed his head once more before resting his head against the couch and closing his own eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it... eh not sure if I like the ending or not. But the next one should be up sometime in the near future.<strong>

**Okay challenge time! Whoever's up for it may give it a try, but I would like to see more stories about this father/son duo. SOOOO... I point my finger at you (yes you!) and challenge you to write a Lawrence/Ferb story. It can be a one shot, a full fledged story or drabbles. I would like to see what other people come up with. So to you writers your mission, should you choose to accept, will be to write a story using these two characters. :) **

**Okay thanks for reading. No flames please! Review?**


	2. Trouble

**Hi and welcome to chapter two. Thanks to everyone for reviewing. And thanks to those who accepted the challenge. I can't wait to see what you come up with. So far karly05 has written a Lawrence and Ferb story and it's amazing! I recommend it to everyone to read. :)**

**Okay I felt like writing a trouble fic for a while and I figured 'Why not do it for this story?' and also added some father/son moments as well. So here we are... enjoy. :)**

**I do not own P&F...**

* * *

><p>Six-year-old Ferb stood wide-eyed as he watched the antique vase sway side to side before finally falling to the ground. He cringed at the loud shattering noise and opened up his eyes when it was over. He felt tears welling up into his eyes when he saw the damage. He kneeled down on the ground and gripped the ball that rolled back over to him. That vase was special to his father and mum. It costed them a lot to bid on it and now it was ruined… because of him. He wished Phineas was here with him to say something comforting, but sadly he's at home with an ill stomach.<p>

Linda didn't want Ferb catching it, so his dad took him with him to work today. Ferb was bored out of his mind without his tools, or even without a good book to read, so he found a baseball lying around and decided to start throwing it up and catching it with his hands. He knew he shouldn't be doing that, but he figured if he was careful everything would be all right. That was, until he accidently tripped on a rug and released the ball right behind him. The ball hit the vase hard enough to knock it to the ground.

He started shaking and looking around nervously. His dad must still be in the back and must've not heard the crash. But when he finds out about this, he was going to have a fit. He and Linda made such a big deal about getting this vase and even warned the boys not to play anywhere near it. So far, Ferb broke two rules. The no playing with balls inside and no going near that vase.

He looked back towards the back where his dad probably was and knew he should come clean, but he was shaking so much it was making himself sick. He knew he was going to be punished for this, and he hated the thought of it. He finally stood on his shaking legs and went to take a step to the storage room when the door to it opened up. At that moment, Ferb panicked. He turned on his heel and made a beeline towards the door. He made it outside and ran down the street and just kept running.

* * *

><p>Lawrence hummed a small tune to himself as he walked back into the store with another box to unload and put on the shelf. While setting it down, he decided that since Ferb was being a good sport about being here at the store all day, he would close down the shop early and treat him out for some ice cream before they had to head home. He was about to call out for his son when a startling sight caught his eye. The antique Ming that he and Linda just got was… smashed to pieces on the ground.<p>

"No, no, no…" he muttered while running over to it. He looked at all the shard pieces and looked up and around worriedly. Where was Ferb?

Lawrence stood and looked around, "Ferb…?

There was no answer so Lawrence began looking in the places that Ferb was known to hide in when he played hide and seek with Phineas.

"Ferb my boy, it's time to come out now."

To his dismay there was still no answer. Why didn't he hear the crash? Did someone come in and take…

His eyes filled with worry as he called out, "Ferb? Ferb! Ferb answer me?"

When there was no answer, Lawrence started shaking uncontrollably. Did someone take Ferb? If so who and why? He went to step when he felt something by his foot. He looked down to see a baseball by his feet. The same baseball he confiscated from the boys during their last visit here. He stooped down to pick it up and mumbled,

"Oh Ferb…"

He quickly shut off the lights, flipped the sign so it said 'closed' and locked up the door behind him as he exited. He looked up and down the streets for his son, stopping any bystanders to ask if they've seen Ferb run by. One woman told him she saw him heading up the street a few minutes ago, so Lawrence sprinted in that direction, calling out his son's name as he ran.

* * *

><p>Ferb ran through the parks entrance with tears streaming down his face. He stopped running and hid in one of the bushes before anyone could see him. He winced as the pickers scraped his skin and sat down on the ground so he was well hidden. He drew up his knees towards his chin and started crying. He couldn't believe what he just did. Not only did he play with a ball inside and got to close to the vase, he also ran off without telling anyone. That was high up on his dad's 'not to do' list. He was in deep trouble now. That is, if someone came to find him…<p>

He knew how much that vase meant to his parents, and he knew that they would both be disappointed in him for breaking it. He wiped his eyes and peeked out from the bush nervously. It was the evening, so the sun was going to be setting soon. Once the moon comes out, it will be chilly out here and Ferb might get catch a cold. He knows that his light shirt won't be enough to keep the cold off of him during the night. Not to mention the fact that he was starving now…

He sobbed deeply and felt his whole body shaking again. He hated this feeling that he was having. He hated getting in trouble, he hated letting down his family and he hated it when he decided to run off. This is something he hasn't done in a while now. After having a long and stern talk with his dad about running off, Ferb promised himself that he wouldn't do that ever again. So much for that promise…

His head picked up a little when he thought he heard someone call out his name. He looked around and sniffed slightly. Maybe he was just hearing-

"Ferb!"

Nope, that was definitely someone calling out to him. Not just anyone though… it was his dad. His father was out here looking for him… even after what he did?

He could hear his father's heartbreaking tone, "Ferb please…"

He couldn't take it anymore. He quickly stood up and yelped as some pickers hooked unto his clothes, hair and skin. Seeing that he wasn't going to be able to get out of this himself, he called out desperately,

"Father!"

* * *

><p>Lawrence heard his child's cry and quickly looked around. He saw his son's face looking up at him from inside a rose bush. Lawrence quickly ran over and went to lift his son out when he saw all the pickers.<p>

Tears stung Ferb's eyes, "Hurry daddy… it hurts!"

Lawrence wasted no time pulling some of the branches back and lifted his son up and out of the bush. He held his child in his arms and hugged him tight. Ferb began wailing out in pain and clung on tightly to his dad. Lawrence shushed him and went to sit down on an empty bench. He rubbed his son's back and started picking out the thorn branches from Ferb's hair and clothes. Ferb had scratches all on his arms, legs and probably his face. Lawrence continued to soothed him until his wails turned into small cries and soon just sniffles.

Seeing that Ferb was now composed, Lawrence pulled him back and looked sternly at his son's tear stained face,

"Ferb… what have I told you about running off?"

Ferb gulped and looked down at his feet.

"Answer me son!"

Ferb winced and muttered, "To… to not to…"

"That's right and you went and ran off anyway. And were you the one who broke the vase?"

"Ye... yes..."

"Well would you like to tell what happened to make it fall?"

Ferb didn't want to, but his confession suddenly spilled out all at once, "I'm so sorry dad! I tripped on a rug when I was tossing a baseball around and the ball hit the vase and knocked it over. I was scared you'd be mad, so I ran away and… and… I'm sorry! Please don't hate me daddy…"

Ferb began sobbing uncontrollably again into his hands. Lawrence's harsh looked softened a bit; he hated to see his boy cry. It broke his heart to hear him confess all of his faults with such sadness, but it hurt even more to hear his son asking him not to hate him. His soft side took over as he cradled his son in his arms and whispered,

"Shh… Ferb don't cry anymore… daddy doesn't hate you. I could never hate you."

"B… but…" Ferb mumbled, "I was so naughty… I broke three rules and… and I broke the vase. I know how much it meant to you and mum."

"Son you mean much more to me then a stupid vase… I can always go out and bid for a new vase. You though," Lawrence pulled back again, "you are irreplaceable. Ferb when I didn't see you in the store I thought that someone had taken you away from me. I was afraid that I would never find you and that you may have been seriously injured and…"

Lawrence trailed off and looked down at his son's tear stained face. He used his thumb and brushed off some of the tears off of his son's cheeks. Ferb hiccupped back a sob and looked sadly at his dad,

"I'm sorry father… I'm sorry for disobeying you and making you worry… please don't be mad at me…"

Lawrence sighed, "I'm not mad, Ferb… I am unhappy about all of this, but I'm not mad at you."

Ferb looked sadly up at his father, "Am I in trouble?"

"I'm afraid that you're in heaps of trouble, old chap. Well, we should get home now before mum starts to worry about us. After dinner, you and I are going to sit down together and have a long talk about your behavior… a long talk."

Ferb sighed and hung his head low. Lawrence smiled slightly and ruffled his son's hair, "Chin up buddy… everything's going to be okay."

Ferb nodded his head and felt his father stand up, still holding him. Ferb placed his arms around his father's neck and rested his head against his shoulder. Lawrence patted Ferb's back,

"You need to know, son… that no matter what you do, you can always talk to me. If you came right to me right after you broke the vase, I would probably go easier on you. But now you added running off to the list and you know that I can't tolerate that."

Ferb nodded, "Yes father…"

"I love you, Ferb… and nothing could ever change that. No matter how naughty you are, I will always love you so much."

Ferb peeked over at his dad and nodded, "Love you too, daddy."

Lawrence kissed his son's head and continued the walk towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw sweet moments like this makes me smile. :) Thanks for reading, I can't wait to see more Lawrence and Ferb fics (the challenge is still going) and when I think of something else I'll put it up. I've been playing around with an idea for a little while so we'll see if I'll go with it.<strong>

** Review?**


	3. Needles

**I was inspired to type this up after reading karly05's Ferbnessa Sketchbook chapter 5 Patient. So enjoy. :)**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb.**

* * *

><p>Lawrence looked over the top of his magazine to look at his twelve-year-old son Ferb. His child was sitting next to him, currently playing with his thumbs and swinging his feet slightly in the air. He could still see a nervous look written on Ferb's face, even though he's been trying to hide it all day. Lawrence doesn't blame him at all for being nervous right now, he was about to face his biggest phobia after all… and that phobia would be called needles.<p>

Ever since he was a very young lad, Ferb dreaded 'shot' time. Whether it be just a simple flu shot, or a shot to stop infection Ferb hated them all. Flu shot season is something both father and son dread. Ferb hated getting stabbed, Lawrence hated seeing his boy cry. It's been tradition for Lawrence to come to his every check up that included a shot so he could reassure and keep his son calm. So here they are in a hospital waiting room, waiting for a nurse to call Ferb in to get his arm stabbed with a needle.

Lawrence reached over to grip Ferb's shoulder, making Ferb glance up at him. His father gave him a small smile,

"Are you doing alright there, son?"

Ferb gave him a blank stare before looking back down at his hands. Of course he wasn't all right, he was twelve-years-old and still needed his dad around to hold his hand while he got a stupid shot. Why this was happening was beyond him. His stepbrother is a whole year younger then him and even he can go in and get a shot without mum or dad there to comfort him. There should be nothing that can faze Ferb… for crying out loud he traveled around the world and back again in one day with no adults. Surely he could go in and get a simple shot all by himself, right?

He looked back up at his father, who was still waiting for a verbal answer, and sighed,

"Father… I think I would like to go in and… get the shot by myself this year…"

Lawrence lowered his magazine even more and raised an eyebrow, "I sense a bit of hesitation, but continue."

Ferb swallowed, "I'm almost a teenager now and I think I should learn to do some things on my own… such as get a flu shot by myself."

"What changed your mind about this? Less then an hour ago I had to nearly drag you out of the house and into the car."

Ferb frowned at his dad's exaggeration. He most certainly did NOT have to drag him here.

Lawrence sighed, "Well… as long as you're sure, I really don't mind going in with you. I know how you are when it comes to those pesky needles."

Ferb shrugged slightly, "I can handle it now…"

Lawrence read his son's dark blue eyes and could still see fear somewhere deep within him. But Ferb was pretty persistent at times, so he was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Lawrence picked his magazine back up again and nodded, "Very well then, son… I'll wait out here until you get back then."

Ferb blinked twice before sitting back in his chair. He thought that his dad would protest and say that he was going to come with him anyway. Now that he hasn't, Ferb kind of wished he did…

A door opened up right across from where they were sitting and a woman nurse walked out. She looked at her clipboard and called out,

"Ferb Fletcher…"

Ferb quickly stood up and nodded his head.

The nurse smiled at him, "The doctor is ready to see you, hon."

Ferb breathed out and looked back down at his dad. Lawrence smiled up at him and motioned him forward,

"Go ahead, son… I'll wait here until you're done."

Ferb gave him a thumb up and went to take a step forward… only to find his legs stiff as a board and not willing to move. He started shaking slightly and felt a bit of sweat run down his brow. He clenched his jaw tighter and felt a bit lightheaded. He was going to do this… he was going to get an injection all by himself. He was going to let the doctor jab his arm with a needle without having his dad there to console him. That's very grown up… very, very… He almost felt like he was going to be sick until someone gripped his shoulder. He breathed out heavily and looked behind him to see his father looking worriedly at him.

"Ferb what's wrong?" Lawrence questioned, "You've been standing there stiff as a board for almost a minute now. Are you alright?"

Ferb gulped and went to nod his head, but instead shook side to side. He sat back down in his seat and gripped his hair in his hands.

"I can't do it, dad," he mumbled, "I can't go in there by myself… I just can't…"

Lawrence kneeled down and rubbed the top of Ferb's head, "It's alright son, it's quite alright."

Ferb moaned, "No it's not… I am such a baby, I can't even go in there and get a stupid shot all by myself."

Lawrence frowned, "Ferb my boy, you are most certainly not a baby. Everyone has a fear, and sometimes they need help facing it." He tipped Ferb's chin up slightly so he could look him in the eye, "I'm here for you, son… no matter what, I'll always be here to help you."

Ferb sighed and smiled slightly, "I know, dad… it's just that it would be nice to do this sometime by myself so that I know that I can do it alone if I ever needed to."

Lawrence rubbed his son's head, "And that day will come, son. Trust me, it will… but it's just not today."

Ferb nodded his head and stood back up with his father. Lawrence gripped Ferb's shoulder and looked up at the nurse, who was still waiting patiently.

She smiled at them both, "Are you both ready?"

Ferb breathed out and nodded. He allowed his father to lead him into the hallway and then into the room. The nurse smiled at them,

"The doctor will be around shortly, please take a seat while you're waiting."

Lawrence smiled, "Thank you very much."

After the nurse left, Ferb took a seat in the cushioned chair, while Lawrence pulled over a regular chair from the corner and sat next to him. Ferb began tapping his fingers against the armrest and looked around the room nervously.

The door opened back up and an older man walked in. He looked at the two men and nodded,

"Good morning gentlemen," he looked at Ferb, "are you ready to get your flu shot."

Ferb hesitantly nodded his head.

"Very good then… roll up your sleeve and I'll prepare the needle."

Ferb sighed and began rolling up his t-shirt so it was up past his shoulder. He looked nervously at his dad and started biting his lip. Lawrence saw this and scooted closer to him. He gripped his son's hand and smiled warmly at him,

"It will be over soon, son…"

Ferb nodded and snuck a peek over to where the doctor was standing. His throat went dry when he saw him filling up a needle with some liquid. He gripped his dad's hand tighter when the doctor turned towards him and walked over to him with the needle in his hand.

The doctor sat next to Ferb and patted his shoulder, "It will just feel like a slight pinch…"

After cleaning the area on Ferb's arm, he gave the boy a knowing nod. It was time…

Ferb held his breath and closed up his eyes tight. His father rubbed his hand and began running his fingers through his hair. It felt like ages before Ferb felt a small prick in his arm. He whimpered slightly when he felt the needle sinking deeper into his skin. Lawrence hushed him and continued to rub his hand and hair. Ferb bit his lip harder and felt a tear forming in his eye. His foot wiggled nervously side to side as this all went on.

After what felt like an hour, the doctor drew the needle out of Ferb's skin and rubbed then injected area.

"There now, " the doctor spoke, "we're all done here."

Ferb let out the breath he was holding and completely relaxed. Lawrence smiled wide at him and kissed the side of his head,

"I'm so proud of you, Ferb… you did an excellent job."

Ferb smiled slightly and watched as the doctor placed a band aid on his arm. After he rolled his sleeve back down, Ferb hopped off of the chair and began rubbing his sore area.

After thanking the doctor, both father and son walked out of the hospital. Once they were outside, Lawrence breathed out,

"Well… another flu shot trip is over with."

Ferb smirked slightly, "Any way that I'll be able to get out of it next year?" he looked at the look at his dad's face and shrugged, "One can only ask…"

Lawrence shook his head in amusement and put his arm around his son, "I'll tell you what though… how about you and I stop at the ice cream parlor and I'll treat us both to some frozen treats."

Ferb smiled and looked up at his dad, "Sounds good to me, thanks dad."

"Anytime son… anytime…"

* * *

><p><strong>fyi, I don't get flu shots and I never have. So most of this was a guess about how people go to the hospital to get a shot and stuff...<strong>

**I have a couple more in mind that I thought up so those she be out soon, as well as more as I think of them. :) Thanks for reading. Review?**


	4. Teeth

**This is short, but it also has a story behind why I wrote this... story is at the ending A/N...**

**I don't own PnF**

* * *

><p>Five-year-old Ferb was sitting in front of the TV, watching one of his favorite programs on it. He was also biting and chewing on his toy wrench he had. His little tummy growled with hunger and he hoped that the food his daddy ordered would be here soon. He turned around and saw his dad sitting at the table in the dining room, working on some paperwork and bills. Ferb turned back to the TV and began chewing a little harder on his toy when all of a sudden…<p>

**CRUNCH!**

Ferb froze his chewing when he felt something weird going on in his mouth. He pulled the toy out of his mouth and felt around with his fingers. He froze when he felt his bottom left tooth lose. He wiggled it around with his finger and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He broke his tooth… he just broke his tooth… His bottom lip trembled slightly and he began sniffing. He turned to look at his daddy and let out a small whimper.

Lawrence heard his son right away and looked up. When he saw Ferb's sad look he quickly rose up from his seat and ran over to him.

"What's wrong, son?" Lawrence asked, "What happened?"

Ferb's eyes welled up more and he began crying hard. Lawrence looked shocked but kneeled down next to him and pulled him into his arms. Ferb wailed loudly and began hiccupping out his dilemma,

"M… my tooth… it's… it's broken…" he began crying harder and buried his head in his dad's shoulder.

Lawrence frowned slightly and pulled back to look at his crying son. He opened Ferb's mouth slightly, and sure enough his little tooth was loose. Lawrence's eyebrows rose up with understanding now. He stood up with Ferb still in his arms and sat down on the couch with him. He started rubbing Ferb's back and talking soothingly,

"Oh Ferb please don't cry-"

"I… I won't be able…. to chew my food… I'm sorry, daddy!"

Lawrence shook his head, "Oh no, no, no son… it's okay. Listen to me, the tooth that is loose right now is supposed to be."

Ferb sniffed and looked up sadly at his father.

"Right now, Ferb you have baby teeth. And those baby teeth need to come out in order to be replaced by big boy teeth. Your big boy teeth are much bigger and stronger then baby teeth. Do you understand?"

Ferb nodded slightly and cocked his head, "Did you… lose your teeth too?"

Lawrence smiled, "Yes, I started losing them when I was about your age. Now I have grown up teeth."

Ferb reached up to his dad's mouth, so Lawrence opened up slightly. Ferb looked at his daddy's straight white teeth and smiled slightly. Lawrence smiled back and kissed his son's hand.

"So you see, Ferb," Lawrence spoke, "it's going to be okay. Once that tooth comes out, you'll start growing a new one in its place.

Ferb reached into his mouth and used his finger to wiggle the loose tooth. It felt kind of strange, but cool at the same time. He looked happily up at his father,

"I'm going to be a big boy?"

Lawrence chuckled and ruffled his hair affectionately, "You already are, son… but you are going to get a bunch of new big boy teeth."

Ferb wiped his damp eyes and leaned up against his dad's chest. Lawrence patted his back and kissed the top of his head. His son was getting to be a big boy. Right before his eyes, Ferb was growing up with each passing minute. But this moment right now with him proved that Ferb would always need his daddy around to make him feel better.

* * *

><p><strong>So here's the story... this somewhat happened to me when I was around Ferb's age. I was sitting in front of the TV and biting on my sister's wooden teething toy. I suddenly heard and felt a 'crack' sound and felt my tooth loose. I freaked out and my mom tried explaining that this was normal. Unlike Ferb though, I was still scared and upset. So my mom called out my older best friend (who lived far away at the time) and told her mom what was going on. Soon she handed me the phone and my friend told me that she was loosing teeth as well and I ended up calming down after hearing that. After that, I didn't mind losing my teeth... I liked twisting them out when they were ready XD<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Review?**


End file.
